fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Scooperia To Go!
Papa's Scooperia To Go! is the eighth mobile game in the Papa Louie restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on February 20, 2018 and was released on July 24, 2018. Announcement Hey Everyone! As you all know, Papa’s Scooperia will be playable for free on our website, www.flipline.com. However, we will also be releasing two app versions of the game! Papa’s Scooperia HD will be for iPad, Amazon Fire tablets, and Android tablets while Papa’s Scooperia To Go will be for iPhone and Android phones. That’s three versions of Papa’s Scooperia and three reasons why this Gameria is taking an exceptionally long time to make. Stay tuned for more sneak peeks of Papa’s Scooperia! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10505 Description Serve delicious cookie sundaes on the go in Papa's Scooperia To Go! You've lost your money and belongings while on a sightseeing trip to the big city, but Papa Louie is here to help: He's just offered you a job at his brand-new ice cream shop in Oniontown! You'll need to make and bake warm, gooey cookies, add scoops of delicious ice cream, and finish sundaes with syrups and toppings before serving them to your hungry customers. NEW FEATURES - All of your favorite features from other versions of Papa's restaurants are now available in this "To Go" game, redesigned and reimagined for smaller screens! SCOOPING SUNDAES - Use gestures to scoop dough for cookies and scoop ice cream for sundaes! Slide your finger across a bin of cookie dough to make the perfect dough ball, and tap to dip your dough into delicious cookie mixables. After baking, drag your finger in a circle to make scoops of ice cream to add on top of your cookie sundaes. ORDER EVOLUTION - When customers like your sundaes and level up, they'll start ordering larger sundaes with two cookies and scoops! Keep impressing your customers until they order giant three-scoop sundaes. Some customers like picky Closers will even start out ordering larger sundaes. CUSTOMIZE YOUR WORKERS - Play as Carlo Romano or Koilee, or create your own custom character to run the shop! You can also show off your holiday spirit with a massive variety of holiday outfits and clothing for your workers. Choose unique color combinations for each item of clothing, and create your own style with millions of combinations! Game Features *Hands-on sundae shop in the Papa Louie universe *All new controls and gameplay designed for smaller screens *Multi-task between making cookies, baking, scooping ice cream, and adding toppings *90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with their own ingredients *Tons of furniture and clothing to decorate your shop and workers *116 customers to serve with unique orders *Use Stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers *Over 120 ingredients to unlock Workers The workers in this game are Carlo Romano, Koilee and the Custom Worker. The uniform consists of a white shirt with snowflakes printed on the sleeves, brown suspenders with brown trims, lavender pants and bow ties, and moccasins. The outfit is similar to Carlo Romano's regular outfit, but with different colors. Previews *'02/20/18:' Papa’s Scooperia for PC, Tablets, and Phones! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10505 *'04/24/18:' Stickers to Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10807 *'05/01/18:' Sneak Peek: Custom Workers To Go!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10831 *'05/08/18:' Sneak Peek: The Parade! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10859 *'05/15/18:' Sneak Peek: Customer Outfits! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10880 *'05/22/18:' Sneak Peek: Special Delivery! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10901 *'05/30/18:' Sneak Peek: Dough To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10923 *'06/05/18:' Sneak Peek: Baking To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10943 *'06/13/18:' Sneak Peek: Shopping To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10963 *'06/19/18:' Sneak Peek: Lobby Editor To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10983 *'06/26/18': Sneak Peek: Customer Coupons! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11013 *'07/03/18': Sneak Peek: Ice Cream To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11035 *'07/10/18': Sneak Peek: Order Complete! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11062 *'07/17/18:' Sneek Peek: Launch Date http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11070 Customers *Ivy (Tutorial) *Alberto (After Tutorial) *Doan (Day 2) *Big Pauly (Random) *Rico (Random) *Edna (Random) *Joy (Random) *Amy (Time) *Cherissa (Time) *Prudence (Time) *Peggy (Time) *Brody (Time) *Sarge Fan (Time) *Tohru (Time) *Austin (Time) *Georgito (Time) *Mitch (Time) *Perri (Time) *Connor (Time) *Captain Cori (Time) *Wendy (Time) *Lisa (Time) *Clair (Time) *Janana (Rank 2) *Hank (Rank 3) *Penny (Rank 4) *Hugo (Rank 5) *Mindy (Rank 6) *Steven (Rank 7) *Prudence (Rank 8) *Trishna (Rank 9) *Kayla (Rank 10) *Cletus (Rank 11) *Kingsley (Rank 12) *Wylan B (Rank 13) *Mandi (Rank 14) *Gremmie (Rank 15) *Maggie (Rank 16) *Rhonda (Rank 17) *Skip (Rank 18) *Nick (Rank 19) *Cecilia (Rank 20) *Utah (Rank 21) *Nevada (Rank 22) *Hacky Zak (Rank 23) *Kahuna (Rank 24) *Chuck (Rank 25) *Boomer (Rank 26) Closers (New in Bold) *'Mousse' (Mondays) *Crystal (Tuesdays) *LePete (Wednesdays) *Quinn (Thursdays) *'Whippa' (Fridays) *Radlynn (Saturdays) *Jojo (Sundays) Locals *'Mousse' *'Whippa' *Amy *Skip Holidays *Holi (March) (Favored by Mindy, Steven, Skyler, Kayla, Trishna, Janana and Cherissa) *Easter (April) (Favored by Cletus, Kingsley, Wylan B, Mandi, Gremmie, ) *Cinco de Mayo (May) (Favored by Maggie, Rhonda, Georgito) *Summer Luau (June) (Favored by Utah, Nevada, ) *Starlight Jubilee (July) (Favored by Boomer, Alberto, ) *Baseball Season (August) (Favored by Pinch Hitwell, Doan, ) *Big Top Carnival (September) (Favored by Foodini, ) *Halloween (October) (Favored by Willow, Joy, ) *Thanksgiving (November) (Favored by Hank, Big Pauly, ) *Christmas (December) (Favored by Edna, ) *New Year (January) (Favored by Ivy, ) *Valentine's Day (February) (Favored by Amy, ) Mini Games *Fashion Flambé (Sunday) *Slider Escape (Monday) *Rico's Chiliworks (Tuesday) *Mitch's Mess (Wednesday) *Strike Out! (Thursday) *Cool Shot (Friday) *Blender Ball (Saturday) Ingredients Cookie Doughs *Traditional Cookie (Start) *Fudge Cookie (Start) *Peanut Butter Cookie (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 5) *Lemon Crinkle Cookie (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 20) *Red Velvet Cookie *Oatmeal Cookie *Gingerbread Cookie *Snickerdoodle Cookie Dough Mixables *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Peanuts (Start) *White Chocolate Chips (Start) *Yum n' M's (Start) *Toffee Chunks (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 3) *Pomegranate (Unlocked on Day 6 of Holi) *Sugar Crystals (Unlocked on Day 6 of Easter) *Dried Kiwi (Unlocked with Gremmie at Rank 15) *Blackberry Bark (Unlocked during Cinco de Mayo) *Coconut (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 21) *Citrus Zest *Blueberries *Hot Rods *Butterzinger Bits *Raisins *Pretzel Bits *Mint Bar Chunks *Potato Chips Ice Cream Flavors *Vanilla Ice Cream (Start) *Chocolate Ice Cream (Start) *Strawberry Ice Cream (Start) *Cookies and Cream Ice Cream (Start) *Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream (Unlocked with Doan at Day 2) *Purple Burple Ice Cream (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 4) *Hokey Pokey (Unlocked on Day 4 of Holi) *Spumoni (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) *Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream (Unlocked during Easter) *Pistachio Ice Cream (Unlocked during Cinco de Mayo) *Blue Moon Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Coco Coolada Ice Cream *Watermelon Chip Ice Cream *Cookie Dough Ice Cream *Tiger Tail Ice Cream *Rocky Road *Mocha Chocolate Chunk *Ambrosia Ice Cream *Moon Mist Ice Cream Drizzles *Whipped Cream (Start) *Chocolate Syrup (Start) *Strawberry Syrup (Start) *Butterscotch Syrup *Chocolate Mousse Shakers *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Peanuts (Start) *Shaved Chocolate (Start) *Pistachios (Unlocked on Day 8 of Holi) *Mini Mallows (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 16) *Rock Candy *Cookie Dough Bits Topping Drops *Cherry (Start) *Waffle Cone (Start) *Salted Caramel (Start) *Chocolate Mint (Start) *Banana (Unlocked with Janana at Rank 2) *Macaron (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 10) *Sugarplum (Unlocked during Cinco de Mayo) *Ladyfinger *Blueberry Swizzle Holiday Ingredients Holiday ingredients consist of one ice cream, two dough mixables, one topping and one syrup. Holi * Saffron Kulfi Ice Cream (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 6) * Holi Sugar (Unlocked on Day 2 of Holi) * Kaju Katli (Unlocked with Steven at Rank 7) * Kanji Syrup (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 8) * Dried Jackfruit (Unlocked with Trishna at Rank 9) Easter * Cremebury Egg Ice Cream (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 11) * Jelly Beans (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) * Lavender Cheep (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 12) * Lavender Lemonade Syrup (Unlocked with Wylan B at Rank 13) * Spring Flowers (Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 14) Cinco de Mayo * Chamoyada Ice Cream (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 16) * Cinco Swirls (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) * Churro (Unlocked with Rhonda at Rank 17) * Champurrado Syrup (Unlocked with Skip at Rank 18) * Capirotada Blend (Unlocked with Nick at Rank 19) Summer Luau * Passionfruit Ice Cream (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 21) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Lemon Wedge (Unlocked with Nevada at Rank 22) * Luau Punch Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 23) * Splashberry Derps (Unlocked at Rank 24) Starlight Jubilee * Powsicle Ice Cream (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 26) * Star Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * Candy Rocket (Unlocked at Rank 27) * Cherrybomb Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 28) * Crackle Crumbs (Unlocked at Rank 29) Baseball Season * Curveball Crunch (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell at Rank 31) * Candy Jack (Unlocked on Day 2 of Baseball Season) * Candy Baseball (Unlocked at Rank 32) * Peanut Butter Fluff (Unlocked at Rank 33) * Sunflower Seeds (Unlocked at Rank 34) Big Top Carnival * Caramel Apple Ice Cream (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 36) * Chocolate Bacon (Unlocked on Day 2 of Big Top Carnival) * Chocolate Banana (Unlocked at Rank 37) * Cotton Candy Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 38) * Lollipop Bits (Unlocked at Rank 39) Halloween * Cobweb Ripple (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 41) * Shadowberry Derps (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Gummy Spider (Unlocked at Rank 42) * Witch's Brew Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 43) * Scary Sugar Eyes (Unlocked at Rank 44) Thanksgiving * Pumpkin Pie Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 46) * Candy Corn (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Buckeye (Unlocked at Rank 47) * Crème Brulée Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 48) * Pecans (Unlocked at Rank 49) Christmas * Wintergreen Frost (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Santa) * Holiday Yum n' Ms (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Candy Cane (Unlocked at Rank 52) * Santa's Cookie Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 53) * Frostcaps (Unlocked at Rank 54) New Year * Tutti Frutti Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 56) * Licorice Allsorts (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) * Rainbow Meringue (Unlocked at Rank 57) * Flavor X Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 58) * Countdown Candies (Unlocked at Rank 59) Valentine's Day * Cherry Cordial Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 61) * Candy Hearts (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Chocolate Strawberry (Unlocked at Rank 62) * Cherry Cheesecake Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 63) * X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 64) Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia * Papa's Scooperia To Go! has a different holiday lineup than the PC version and the HD version. **Cherry Blossom Festival is replaced with Easter and Onionfest is replaced with Cinco de Mayo. * This will be the first To Go! game to have Custom Workers. * This will be the first To Go! game to feature the customer parade feature. * This game will feature a delivery driver/phone while the HD and web versions will have a dining room. * This will be the first To Go! game to have stickers and alternate outfits for customers. * With the exception of Papa's Pizzeria HD, this marks the first time neither of the X twins are closers since the debut of closers in Papa's Taco Mia. * This is the first time where Franco doesn't favor Cinco de Mayo, even though it is in the game. * Unlike Papa's Scooperia/HD main menu, Papa's Scooperia To Go!'s main menu features the Oniontown bridge instead of the Papa's Scooperia/HD restaurant. Gallery Iphon_ipad_blog.jpg Iphonex_stickers_sm1.jpg D5CDB6AF-198E-420A-9010-0DAD05630B71.jpeg Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Games Category:App Games Category:2018 Games